Dark Pasts and Bright Futures
by eltigre221
Summary: Over 300 years ago, the Autobots and Decepticons came to Earth, for a time there was peace, sadly though after peace had been attained, it was gone. The Autobots and Decepticons had gained a human friend in the 2 years they were awake on earth, and she changed them all. Yet upon her death and that of sparklings, everything went back to how it was before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who reads my fics, this is my first Transformers Prime fic, and it's a bit OC centric, but the rest, well it'll come in time XD hehe, well enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Home, Old Life**

* * *

Orion sighed, he looked around the abandoned apartment complex he and his siblings were staying at, it wasn't the best looking place, but it was enough for them to live in, if only for a little while. They've been alone for longer than most humans have been alive. Their mother was Sari Sumdac; she was a techno-organic, and also half of the All Spark. Many years ago, she died, leaving them alone, with only each other to look out for.

Orion felt the tears starting to fall down his face, he didn't like thinking about the past, how their parents left them, and then their mother against her will. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to make the tears stop their fall. He remembered that night so well, but Orion had to forget, if only for a little while longer, before he broke down again.

Taking a deep breath, Orion focused his intense blue eyes on the rest of his sleeping siblings. It was nightfall when they arrived, and he was on guard duty for now, he'd wake up Artemis for the next watch. Artemis has the same auburn hair their mother had; she has tan skin as well from all the time they've been spending outside. She, like he and their other siblings, have the same intense electric blue optics, however, Artemis dresses in dark blues and pinks, along with black, to remind her of her second mother.

Next to his sister, is his brother/cousin, he's his cousin from their father's side, and brother from their mother's side, it's strange, but that's the way it is. Takeo, he has shoulder length black hair, very pale alabaster skin tone, and he only wears clothes in blacks, greys, silvers, and occasionally, but rarely white. Takeo was the only one who seemed to understand Orion at times, well sometimes, though his brother didn't like to wear makeup, sometimes other teenage humans would tease him and call him a Goth because of his clothing of choice, however, he wasn't lithe like a few of their other brothers, Takeo was medium in build.

Smiling sadly at his brother, Orion looked to the others next to him, they were the twins Nymak and Tempest, their fathers were one of a kind jets, but not only that, they shared with their fathers their own abilities in team work as well. Nymak has her long fiery orange hair in a braid that was draped over her shoulder; she was curled up inside a sleeping bag, along with her sister. Nymak only wears brighter colors, as long as they are orange, red, yellow, and occasionally white. She loved her dad's coloring, so she modeled her own cloths after him. Nymak also is dark skinned, while her sister is a tannish pale color.

Tempest had her own short cool blue hair was splayed all around her sleeping face. She was a bit shorter than the others, about five foot four to be exact, but that didn't mean she wasn't as strong as her other siblings. She only wears light colors, such as her twin, but she wears only the colors, blue, purple, teal, and white, in honor of her father. Tempest was at times very shy around other boys her age, minus her brothers, but at others, you'd think she was a completely different person.

Orion chuckled as he remembered a few of the pranks his twin sisters liked to pull in their free time. He shook his head in remembrance, before looking to the three sleeping adjacent to the twins. They were Bethany, Bryan, and Phoenix.

Bethany and Bryan were about as inseparable as the twins, and almost as troublesome. Well they were a long time ago, before what happened. Bethany was nearly a spitting image of her father; she has lovely medium length light brown hair that looked like a shade of caramel, she was taller than Bryan, but shorter than a few of the others, Orion included. Beth has lightly tan skin, and wears only green shirts, black pants or skirts, and green and black socks, followed by her green and black tennis shoes or boots.

Bryan is the youngest, and Bethany is second youngest, Bryan loved having fun playing pranks, racing, and doing a large number of things he isn't supposed to do, and always got in trouble with mom from doing that. Orion simply smiled as tears came to his eyes from remembering happier days. Bryan changed when their mother died, he became distant in a sense, they all stayed with each other, he was away from them so much at times that it truly worried them all, also the fact that he tended to snap at anyone was another problem as well.

Though Bryan changed from how he once was, he was still Orion's, and everyone else's little brother too. Bryan still dressed as he did before mom died, but he was the youngest, and he didn't really remember mom much, nor did he remember his own father. It saddened Orion at timed how his baby brother looked so much like the yellow mech, and yet never even remembered his father. Bryan wore mostly yellows, blacks, and sometimes he wears red for some reason. He even has the same skin tone as Beth, only it's slightly darker than hers, and his hair is a grey shade of ebony.

Orion sighed aloud at the sadness coming from his memories, before staring at Phoenix; she has midnight black hair, is about five foot seven, and only wears the colors, black, gold, green, and blue. She is the most calm minded of their family. She was at times the voice of reason that helped keep them going, kept them together with her words of kindness, and wisdom. She was a lot like her own dad, but sadly she didn't have a love of nature that he had.

Smiling, Orion just turned his head to stare at the last four siblings, Revanta, Amaro, Jaleel, and Mai.

Revanta was in a sense their undercover agent and scout. He's the fastest out of them, and is also the most silent. Revanta wasn't distant like Bryan, but he was so quiet at times that you'd forget he was even in the room sometimes, unless you were looking for him. The guy was just that silent. Revanta has an olive skin tone, medium length black hair with two dyed blue streaks, he wears only blue cloths, unless he's going on a mission, then he wears only white outfits, and for some reason he is the only one out of them all who still keeps his bond to his parent open. Well Revanta and Orion, but he (Orion) keeps quiet about his still living silent connection to his father.

Amaro's second mother is a Deceptacon, but that doesn't mean that he is like her. Amaro was the third eldest, second is Takeo, and Orion is the eldest. Amaro is the most outgoing of all the siblings, although ironically enough, before what happened to their mother, he was the polar opposite of what he is now. He was the only one, other than Bryan, to change that day. Amaro wears only dark colors, but whenever he's in a really depressed mood, for some reason he wears yellow and blue. A tribute to his second mother's old color scheme, he told Orion that he wears those colors, to symbolize a darker time, rather than a happier one. It didn't make much sense to Orion, but it was the way his brother saw things, and he wouldn't argue with it.

Jaleel is a ninja, just like Phoenix, but he's more into having fun and going out to do something exciting, rather than sitting around all day doing nothing. Jaleel also enjoys trying to meet new people, to become friends, but when he does that, it only hurts in the end when he has to fake his death so that his "friends" don't continue to worry about him once they leave. Not only that, Jaleel actually uses his own father's munches as weapons in battle, but rarely, since the twelve of them haven't been in a battle in many years. Jaleel only wears white clothes, but they always have some kind of icon on them, so that he has other colors on his nearly all white wardrobe. He like all the others wears the colors of his father, or second parent for Amaro and Artemis. Jaleel also has a dark brown skin tone, with shaggy, short black hair.

Then last but not least was Mai, she's the one who gets angry the most. Their mom even said she got it from her father, saying he was always an old grouch. So it made sense that some of his personality stayed with Mai. Mai could be the best friend you've ever had, but at other times she's the cruelest person you've ever met. Mai is the only one who can heal them if they ever get injured, or are attacked by either Cybertronians or humans. Mai however doesn't have the habit to throw things at another's head whenever she was mad. Instead, she'd find other, more horrible ways to torment them. The worst ones, where when it was psychological torment.

Orion chuckled at the last time that happened; it had everyone on edge, thinking about what could happen to any one of them. Mai only did that, because Bryan had pulled a prank on her to relieve some of the tension they were feeling last month, it was a classical pie to the face, but oh Primus was Mai pissed off after that. It was only a week later of everyone sweating over what she'd do, before she got her revenge.

It was funny as pit, but sadly, the fun had only lasted a few minutes, before they had to pick up and run from the police in that town. Mai has a perfect sun kissed tan, has white hair, and only wears clothes that are white and red. Since her father was a rescue vehicle. She, other than Orion, was one of the few who were very close to their second parental units. It was hard enough for the two of them to let their parents leave, even if they said it was for a short while, it hurt. But now, both Orion and Mai thought their parents would never return to the planet they called their second home.

Sighing, Orion ran his slightly tan hand through his light brown hair, before looking out through the broken window and stared out at the city before him. It's a small town, called Jasper, Nevada. It's the perfect place for them to hide out in.

Apparently nothing remotely entertaining happens here or exciting for that matter. Which was good enough for now, and hopefully they could stay there for at least a few years, before they'd have to leave again.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

It was another boring day at school for Miko and Jack, at least their friend Rafael would be waiting for them once the day was over. Well it was a bit boring, and routine, but it was nice all the same since the three of them met the Autobots.

"Hey Raff, Miko, how's your day been?" Jack asked once he got out of the building and found his three friends on the steps of the high school.

"It was alright, my host parents were upset about my broken hand, but once I told them it was an accident, they were cool with it." Miko said, while holding up her cast for the broken hand. It already had her friend's signatures on them. She had even somehow managed to get Ratchet to sign the cast, along with Arcee.

Jack still didn't know how she had managed that, but it didn't really matter. "Mine was good too, and I can't wait to tell Bumblebee more about the history of America." Raff said, making Jack smile.

"What about you Jack, how was your day?" Miko asked, while grabbing her art supplies, and heading towards Bulkhead, who had gotten their while they all began talking.

"It was pretty average; however, I won't be able to hang out with you guys this weekend." Jack told them, a bit of a sad tone in his voice towards the end.

"Why's that Jack?" Arcee asked, she overheard the conversation, and decided to ask.

"Apparently there are some new kids coming to the school next week, and I'm going to be in charge of showing them around town." Jack replied, while grabbing his helmet and putting it one, before getting on Arcee.

"How will you know what they look like?" Bulkhead asked through Arcee's commlink.

"I was given a picture of them before I left school; I'm supposed to find them sometime this weekend." Jack replied, before they entered the Autobot's base.

Once they were inside, Miko came next to Jack, as did Raff. "Can we see the picture?" She asked, once Jack was off Arcee, and standing on his own.

"Sure thing, just give me a second to get it out." Jack told the Japanese girl, before rummaging through his pack for the small photograph.

Jack made a small noise, before he grabbed out the small picture, and handed it to Miko. "To be honest they look kind of strange, but also I'm just curious as to what they're like, and what their names are." Miko told Jack, once she got a good look at the picture. The picture was of twelve kids, all various in shapes and sizes.

"I can tell you their names; I was also given a sheet on that. And apparently, all twelve of them are either brothers and sisters, or just family members with the same last name." Jack told Miko, while searching for the paper.

The Autobots were listening to the conversation, but decided it best not to ask their own questions, to a minimum. Well until Miko showed Bulkhead the picture. "Hey Bulkster, come check out how these guys dress." Miko suggested, as her friend and guardian came over, but when he bent down and saw just _who_ was in the picture, the large green mech was frozen in shock.

"It can't be." He whispered, over and over again in denial.

Before anyone, minus Jack who was too busy in trying to find the list, could ask Bulkhead what he meant, Jack pulled out the list and went over to Miko.

"Here are their names from left to right in the picture," he began, ignoring Bulkhead behind him. "Revanta Sumdac, Tempest Sumdac and her twin Nymak Sumdac, Amaro Sumdac, Phoenix Sumdac, Takeo Sumdac…"

"Okay, I get it, their last names are Sumdac, and can you tell me their first names." Miko said annoyed at her friend, who just shrugged.

"Jaleel, Bryan, Artemis, Bethany, Mai, and lastly is Orion, these are the kids I have to show around town." Jack didn't sound all that interested in showing the kids around, but it was worth a grade, and he was truly curious about meeting them. He was about to say as much, when his cell phone went off, Jack put the paper away in his pack, while grabbing his phone.

"Hello, oh hey mom," Jack smiled at hearing his mom's voice. "Yeah, I'll be home soon, what, now? Are you sure that it can't, okay mom, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jack hung up his phone, and took the picture away from Miko, and the still frozen Bulkhead. "Sorry guys, I gotta go, apparently those kids I'm supposed to show around town are at my house." Jack told the Autobots, who were trying to think of a logical explanation to why these apparently 12 new humans to the town have the same names as….

"Hey Arcee," Jack's voice called them all out of their thoughts. "Think you can give me a ride home?"

"Huh, oh yeah, sure," Arcee told her human companion, before changing into vehicle mode, with Jack ready to go.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

After Jack was at home, and Arcee returned to base, Raff and Miko were concerned for their large alien friends.

"So are you guys gonna tell us what's up, or do we have to guess?" Miko asked, shortly after the awkward silence began.

Optimus looked down at Miko and Raff, before sighing. "I believe it might be a good idea for you two to sit down, this may take a while."

They both looked unsure, but nodded to Optimus' words. They walked up and sat down on the couch that was there for them to sit on. While they did this, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus got comfortable, well in a sense, it'll be hard enough for them to tell the kids about what took place so many stellar-cycles ago.

"Miko, Raff, what I am about to tell you, is a past that both my Autobots and I, truly wish to forget at times." Optimus began, while looking sadly at the humans. "You see, this isn't the first time we've been to Earth, in fact it was merely over 300 stellar-cycles ago we first came to this planet…."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Well on to the next chapter, and review if you want :) later  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, and there might be some possible answers to a few questions, but till the end of the chapter, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Secret Past, Hopeful Future**

* * *

While Optimus was telling Miko and Raff about their past on Earth so many years ago, Jack was introducing Orion and his siblings to his mom. June Darby was horrified to know that all twelve of them lived on the streets. She would have offered them a place to stay; however, they don't have enough rooms in their house for all of them to stay in, although, she did offer to them to come over whenever they wanted for dinner.

Orion was quick to accept her offer; he told her that they haven't had good home cooked meals in many years. Since they've gone from place to place so much, that it's hard to enjoy something made fresh, actually the closest they've come to a homemade meal, had to be that time in Vegas, which will forever remain unspoken.

"Thank you again Mrs. Darby for the meal," Orion said as he and his siblings were leaving.

"Oh, it's no problem Orion, just be careful out there, and you and your siblings can come back at any time for the night, or for dinner. You're all welcomed back here." June told the 17 year old boy in front of her.

"We will, and thank you again Mrs. Darby, we'll come and visit in a few weeks." Artemis told her, before Orion could reply.

She smiled, "No problem, just be careful."

"We will Mrs. Darby," Orion and his siblings chorused, before leaving the single parent alone with her son.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

"Orion and his siblings are nice, don't you agree Jack?" June asker her son once the others left.

"Yeah, Revanta was kind of weird though, I mean, I didn't even know he was here until he said something." Jack commented, he didn't mind the silent boy, but he was quite strange at times.

"Well he was strange, but that's just how he is, and to be honest I think you and Artemis would make an adorable couple." June replied, a knowing smirk on her face.

"OH GOD MOM! That isn't funny; one Artemis' brothers would kill me, and two, I don't even think that she's even my type." Jack exclaimed.

June sighed, "All I'm saying Jack, is that it's best that you try to open your horizons beyond girls who won't even look at you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mom," Jack sighed, before heading off to bed.

Smiling sadly, she whispered, "Good night Jack."

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Over with Orion and his siblings, back at the abandoned apartment, his younger siblings were all chatting animatedly about what happened, even Revanta, and it made Orion's heart/spark swell with happiness to see his siblings so free.

"Man, she was nice, June kind of reminded me a bit of mom." Bryan said, sounding very sad.

Bryan's tone caught the other's attention, and before they could tell him otherwise, Bethany came over to him, and gave him a hug. "Hey bro, we all miss mom, and to be honest, she reminded me of mom too."

"Same here for us," Nymak and Tempest declared softly.

"As for the rest of us as well Bryan," Orion finished for them all. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we should get some rest; Jack said he'd show us around town tomorrow, and I want to be ready to see if there is anything interesting in this place." Artemis yawned, before heading off towards her sleeping bag.

Orion nodded, and confirmed with Artemis. "I agree, its best we get our sleep now, so we won't be too tired for a long day."

Everyone else nodded, Orion was about to take first watch, but Takeo stopped him. "Hey, Pax, come on, you took watch all last night, you need your sleep."

Orion sighed, "I know Fight, but I can't help but feel, as if dad will know where I am, if I fall asleep."

Takeo just shook his head, sadly at his brother, "Look, Pax I know that you keep the link open, but not going to sleep is going to hurt you more, than sleeping for a short while with it open." Takeo sighed before continuing. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, sometimes I keep mine open during the night, so dad can feel me, and know that I'm safe."

Orion looked away, unsure if his brother truly meant that. He thought about it for a moment, before sighing, "Alright, I'll get to be, but by the middle of the night, I want to take over, it's no use for any of us if we're all sleepless."

Takeo smiled and nodded, "Alright, around three AM I'll wake you up."

"Thanks bro," Orion replied, relief in his tone.

He walked over to his bag, and went in, if only to get some sleep for a few hours.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

While Orion and his siblings, minus Takeo, slept, Optimus was telling Miko and Raff about their past on earth. "It was just over 300 stellar-cycles ago, did we first come to this planet. It was during a peace time of sorts, and it was during that time, did we meet our first human friend and ally, Ms. Sari Sumdac." Optimus paused, as if remembering something he had long forgotten, however, he soon enough continued.

"We crash landed when we first arrived, and it wasn't until fifty stellar-cycles later did we awaken. There were twelve of us in our group. Two were Decepticons, and the rest were Autobots, we were on earth for only two years. Sari became out best friend, especially to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, ironically enough Sari was a techno-organic."

"What's a techno-organic?" Raff asked, sounding confused, Miko just nodded in agreement.

Bumblebee looked sad, as did Bulkhead at the question. However Ratchet answered the question for the small boy and girl, since the others didn't want to talk about it. "A techno-organic, Rafael, is basically any kind of an organic half mixed with a Cybertronian half. Sari was a human techno-organic, she was a great friend."

"Regardless, after our two years on Earth, all twelve of us left Earth for fifty stellar-cycles, before we returned to Earth, with a communication from Sari." Optimus continued, he was leaving out a large amount of information, but it would be revealed in time, to all of the kids.

"What was the message?" Miko asked, wondering what was so important that they left in the middle of a war twice to come here.

Bulkhead looked at Miko, and for a scary moment, he thought he saw Bethany sitting right next to her. Shaking his head, he looked again, and his daughter vanished into thin air.

"The message, was simply to have us come back and see her, however, Sari had a surprise for us when we landed." Ratchet answered for his old friend, while slightly reminiscing about what happened that day. That day, he saw her, his little one; Ratchet could feel the beginnings of Energon tears starting to fall down his face.

"Once we arrived, Sari greeted us, with twelve sparklings." Optimus paused, and sighed, from sadness at the memories of _that_ day. "We were all shocked at seeing them naturally, yet once she told us who their second creators were," Optimus paused again, only this time he was smirking at the memory of when he and the others found out.

"What happened, and what are sparklings?" Miko asked again, while Raff remained silent.

Bulkhead decided to answer Miko, since the others seemed to be lost in memories. "Sparklings Miko, are basically Cybertronian babies, which could be made by either the All Spark, or by the natural way **(1)**. Now, as to what happened, well," Now Bulkhead was nervous. "You see, it turns out that, Sari had somehow become half of the All Spark, so she would determine who would be fit to have a sparking and all. So it turned out that those 12 sparklings, were, ours."

After Bulkhead said that, it was so silent in the Autobot's base, that one could head a pin drop should one have dropped a pin. Miko and Raff had frozen faces of shock and awe at hearing that: Shock, for the fact that the five Cybertronians in front of them were parents, along with seven others, and awe, for the fact that they might be friends with the kids that were mentioned. Then Raff and Miko were confused.

"Umm, Bee, if they were your kids, where are they, and why haven't we met them?" Raff asked innocently.

All the bots flinched at the question, before Arcee answered, in a pained voice, as if the memories physically hurt her. "Raff, Miko, we were on Earth for two years, bonding with our kids, we each had one only, and we were all going to go back to fighting, but we wanted to take them with us. However, on the day all 12 of us were going to take them into space, there was a fire of sorts at the hotel the kids, and Sari, were all staying at. We only found a small piece of Sari left, and no trace of the kids."

Arcee had Energon tears falling from her face now, but she tried to reign in her emotions, so that they wouldn't control her. Miko and Rafael were shocked again, but this time, what followed was a sad silence. They understood clearly, the kids were dead, as was their mother. However, Miko had a sudden idea, but she didn't want to give the bots false hope, in case she was wrong. So she kept her thoughts to herself, just this one time.

No one spoke for a long time, before Bulkhead and Bumblebee took Miko and Raff home. They still didn't talk, but nothing needed to be said, for all thoughts were on the twelve sparklings that were previously spoken of. However, as Miko was being dropped off by Bulkhead, she asked a question that made the large wreaker smile.

"Hey, Bulk, what was your kid like, was it a boy or a girl, and do you think me and him or her would have gotten along?" Miko asked, truly curious.

He chuckled, "Miko, I think you and Bethany would have gotten along just fine."

"You really think so Bulkhead?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Miko, I know so." He replied, a happier tone in his voice.

"Thanks Bulk," she whispered, before leaving her guardian and heading to bed for the night.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

While the world below the _Nemesis_ was silent, one mech was in a coma, and was dreaming of a time, when everything was peaceful.

In his dreams, he was on Earth, as it was so many stellar-cycles ago. When they all fought over the artifact, and also when he met his son. A smile came upon his mental face, as he watched the children all play before him and the others. The children were all younger than they were now, smaller, more joyful, and far more curious to the world around them.

It made the mech's spark pulse warmly as he watched the thought to be lost memories playing before him. Watching as they all played, had fun, and just over all enjoyed themselves, sighing he wished the moment would last forever.

However sadly, it did not, soon enough sadder memories surfaced; it was the time when the dream changed to the fire, the dream became a nightmare. It started when they were about to visit the kids and take them, and their mother, with them into space. All twelve arrived in Jasper Nevada to take the kids home to Cybertron, when there was an explosion. All soon ran, or well drove/flew, quickly towards the hotel to find the kids and keep them safe. But they were already too late.

Upon arriving to the hotel, it was already in flames, none of them, save three, were small enough to get inside. However, they all acted quickly and were able to put out the flames, sadly though the building came down after the fire was out. They had all dug through the wreckage, and all they found, was Sari's hammer.

They found no trace of the kids. They had hoped the children were alive, but there was nothing in the rubble, and they all felt nothing at the other end of the creator/sparkling bond. It hurt them all to no end; they all agreed that should the kids somehow be alive, they'd tell each other.

However, as the years passed, he fell into despair, and it was only recently did the thoughts of the kids resurface after all this time. And it only took them returning to the blue and green world for the mech to remember one of the best times of his life once more. It was there in the medical wing, did Megatron's body lie, and two small unseen Energon tears fall down his face from the memories.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

While Megatron dreamt of the past, Soundwave, his loyal TIC, found a conversation in Jasper Nevada, one that would need to be shared soon to his master, if everything was going to go right.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it, and till a new one next month, later :D oh and please review, I want to know your opinions, and also if you have any ideas for this fic as well. that's all :)  
**

**(1) In my mind, I think the Transformers can have kids by either the All Spark, or by doing it the organic way X3 so yeah, that's why I have that. SO because Sari was half of the All Spark, it means she could choose who would be good parents for kids, and thus she had her 12 babies. Each one different, and each one a small bit like their second parents.  
**


End file.
